Terapia de Fuga
by Hotarubi86
Summary: Los hermanos MacManus estan en la prisión de Máxima seguridad de Hoag a la espera de ser juzgados. Pero hay quien no desea que Los Santos pasen demasiado tiempo en prisión, y una novata psicóloga y su estrafalaria investigación serán la cuartada perfecta para su fuga, Pero... ¿Y si la come-cocos no quiere colaborar? ¿Qué la hará cambiar? Tras The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day
1. Prólogo

**Declaimer: Los personajes originales de las películas de _Boondock Saint_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Troy Duffy. Y no realizo esta historia con ánimo de lucro. **

**Prólogo**

El despertador sonó haciendo que se me acelerará el pulso inmediatamente, aquel sería el primero de los días que definirían mi futuro, y pese a mi trabajado carácter templado y neutro, no podía evitar verme afectada.

Como cada mañana mi ritual de baño, cocina, vestidor trascurrió en orden, una vez vestida y a la hora exacta, mientras servia mi café, sonó el teléfono, di a la tecla de manos libres y la voz de vitalidad contagiosa de mi abuela inundó la cocina.

–Dime que has cambiado de opinión y no vas a pasar tu futuro próximo rodeada de los peores depravados del mundo.

–He cambiado de opinión y voy a tirar todo mi esfuerzo de la ultima década a la basura por que mi abuela no tiene ninguna confianza en mi –dije con voz monótona.

–No es falta de confianza –aseguró ofendida–, pero comprende que no desee que mi única nieta, por la que me he dejado la piel y los huesos...

–Ay... Nona*, por favor...

–Me vas a provocar una ulcera, un cáncer, si sigues adelante.

–Eres la mayor depravada diciéndome esas cosas como chantaje.

–Cathy, por favor...

–No me llames así, lo detestó...es cursi –contesté molesta –. Ya me he bebido el café, Adiós Nona, que tengas un día apacible.

–No... no me cuelg...

Apreté la tecla para cortar la llamada, y puse el aparato en modo contestador. Recogí mi maletín y me miré en el espejo del recibidor, un espejo de cuerpo entero colgado en la pared, la mejor idea de mi abuela en décadas. Comprobé que parecía lo que quería ser, con mi oscuro y largo cabello recogido en un moño bajo, que me daba mas años y seriedad, las gafas cuadradas de pasta negra, hacían que mis ojos negros fueran aún más penetrantes –o eso dijo la oculista– y un traje de pantalón de pinzas en gris claro, sobrio pero moderno, con su chaleco de dos botones y una americana entallada, femenina pero profesional.

Solté un suspiro, y despidiéndome en voz alta de Piaget, el independiente y desagradecido de mi gato, abandoné mi apartamento, camino de la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad Hoag.

En esos momentos ya sabía que mi futuro, al menos profesional, se encontraba completamente vinculado a los hermanos MacManus, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que lo cambiarían todo en mi vida y en mi.

.

* * *

.

*Nona: Abuela en italiano

**NdA:** _Hola, Bienvenidos! Aquí mi pequeño aporte al fandom de Boondock Saint, espero que os haya gustado pese a su brevedad. _

_Si queréis podéis seguir la historia por Twitter en su Hashtag #terapiadefuga o a mi en el perfil para mis fic Hotarubi86. Un saludo. _

_Gracias por leer! ;) _


	2. La Herencia Psicológica

**La Herencia Psicológica**

Hoag era un edificio frío, gris y nada acogedor. Ciertamente era una penitenciaria, que no pretendía que los huéspedes se sintieran cómodos allí, pero incluso antes de cruzar los muros pude notar como su aura deprimente afectaba a mi ánimo.

Como desde el internamiento de los hermanos MacManus, un numeroso grupo de seguidores que apoyaban las acciones de los justicieros, se apostaban a los muros de la prisión con carteles y entonando eslóganes, pidiendo la liberación de los irlandeses y su compañero mexicano.

Paré frente a la garita de seguridad y le mostré mi nueva y reluciente acreditación al guarda.

–¿Sabe por dónde tiene que dirigirse para ir a administración? –preguntó el hombre.

–¿Eh? Adminis... No, no, tengo que ver al Alcaide –le informé.

–Sí, señorita, pero debe pasar por administración para que le informen a él.

–Oh –lamenté, no he cruzado lo limites de este lugar y ya me siento idiota, pensé sin poder evitarlo.

–Tiene que dar la vuelta al edificio de la izquierda, ahí está el aparcamiento de personal, la puerta... –con tono tranquilo y como si hubiera repetido aquella información cientos de veces, el funcionario me indicó cómo debía llegar a dónde debía ir.

Seguí sus instrucciones y dejé a Miss Daisy aparcada lo más cerca que pude de la puerta de personal. Psicológicamente hablando, poner nombre a objetos no es algo maduro, y conozco sobradamente la opinión de algunos colegas al respecto, pero todo el mundo tiene sus manías. Y pese a que jamás reconoceré en voz alta que soy algo infantil, lo soy. Precisamente por eso, en esos instantes, mientras caminaba sobre el suelo de gravilla, rezando para no tropezar con mis zapatos de tacón, que cumplían la norma de ser femeninos pero profesionales, me sentía insegura. No confiaba completamente en estar preparada para ese trabajo que era el mejor trabajo de campo que nadie pudiera desear.

Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones, mirando mi reflejo en el cristal de la puerta de entrada, y pensé para mi que sí estaba capacitada para aquello, que era algo que yo sola había conseguido y nadie más que yo se merecía la oportunidad. Entré.

.

* * *

.

Al igual que todo aquel lugar, los trabajadores con los que hablé hasta conseguir llegar en el despacho del Alcaide, tenían un aura a tristeza, decaimiento y pesadumbre. Lo que me llevó a plantearme el hecho de no volver a ponerme un traje gris para trabajar, o al menos no hacerlo con una sosa camisa blanca. Desde ese día el amarillo y el violeta serían mis colores secundarios, necesitaba vitalidad y alegría, si quería no acabar yo misma yendo a terapia tras pasar seis meses visitando aquel lugar cuatro días en semana.

El Alcaide no fue una excepción, ni en su apariencia ni en su talante para conmigo. Tras dudar de mi profesionalidad, diciendo que no esperaba a alguien tan joven, lo que dio claras muestras de que mi moño bajo, estilo abuela, no había logrado su objetivo, pasó a indicar que invitaría a un guardia para que me acompañase a mi despacho, y que sin ninguna molestia también permanecería conmigo durante las entrevistas con los reclusos.

–Eso no podrá ser posible –le indiqué –, las sesiones con mis pacientes son personales y están amparadas bajo la confidencialidad que caracteriza mi profesión.

–Es por seguridad –reiteró.

–El abogado de los MacManus fue muy claro en ese sentido –alegué con la mayor seriedad que pude, sin perder la paciencia –. Cualquier incidencia que se produzca durante durante mis consultas podría peligrar mi investigación y eso es algo que no estoy dispuesta a permitir.

–Sí eso es lo que usted quiere, aceptaré –asintió finalmente –. Pero será bajo su responsabilidad, esta institución y mucho menos yo, me haré cargo de cualquier daño o percance que esos depravados la hagan. ¿No se si sabe con que tipo de hombres está usted apunto de tratar?

–Llevo varios años estudiando a la familia MacManus, estoy más que familiarizada con el tipo de hombres que son –contesté de forma cortante.

–Pero jamás los ha visto directamente, ¿me equivoco? –preguntó con una risa ladeada.

–No –tuve que admitir –, puesto que es la primera vez que han sido encarcelados.

–En cuanto al recluso Romeo Salamanca(1) que fue acusado junto a...

–Él no es mi competencia. Mi estudio e investigación trata sobre la Herencia Psicológica, sí ha leído mi informe previo, lo sabrá. El Sr. Salamanca no pertenece a la familia MacManus, y por lo tanto su perfil psicológico y los motivos que le llevaron a sus actos y la justificación de los mismo no me importan en absoluto –dije de carrerilla, intentando parece lo más competente y profesional posible.

–Sí.. sí –dijo sin importancia, levantándose de su sillón y acompañándome a la puerta –El agente Vega la acompañará a su despacho, el resto de días diríjase directamente hacía a él...

–De acuerdo –asentí.

Acompañada del agente Vega, un cuarentón con cara de tener un perpetuo dolor de muelas y pelo que empezaba a volverse cano, me dirigí a mi despacho.

Una fría, como todo aquel edificio, y diminuta sala, con una librería de pie, un escritorio, una silla de escritorio, y tres sillas rígidas y de aspecto endeble, dos frente al escritorio y otra apoyada en la pared. Lo único bueno, una ventana que daba al exterior de aquel lugar, evidentemente con barrotes.

–Bienvenida al paraíso... –me dije a mi misma.

Paseando por la sala hice una lista mental de lo que necesitaba llevar hasta ese lugar, para al menos no sentir ganas de morirme por la falta de estímulos que desprendía esa habitación.

Plantas, un par de cuadros de tonos cálidos, otro de fríos claros, algún adorno sin significado religiosos o étnico, libros, los libros siempre son acogedores, y más plantas... y un diván. ¿Qué clase de Psicóloga sería sin diván?

Cuando terminé de decidir cómo y con qué decoraría mi despacho me senté en la silla de escritorio y subí los pies sobre la mesa.

–De a aquí a ser el articulo centrar de todas las publicaciones psicológicas del país... –sonreí–y de Europa.

Comprobé la hora en mi reloj plateado de mi muñeca y recupere la compostura, justo un segundo antes de que el teléfono a mi lado sonase.

–Sí..

–¿Dra. Tazia? –preguntaron al otro lado del aparto confusos.

–Sí, soy yo –contesté, dándome cuenta que debería haber dicho mi nombre al descolgar.

–La informamos que los reclusos Connor MacManus y Murphy MacManus están siendo llevados a su despacho en estos momentos.

–De acuerdo, Gracias.

Agitada saque de mi maletín las carpetas y los informes que me harían parecer más seria incluso que mi traje pantalón, y me coloque las gafas. Durante varios minutos disimule estar leyendo unos documentos a la espera de la llegada de mis nuevos pacientes, pero realmente no podía concentrarme.

La puerta sonó, pude ver a un guardia tras el pequeño cristal de seguridad, y le hice un gesto para que pasará, pero me miró confuso, tras unos instantes comprendí que debía presionar un interruptor en la pared para que la puerta de abriera. Tonta, me dije mentalmente.

–Lo siento, el Agente... Vega, no me informó –me justifiqué.

–Es un despiste –comentó el guardia, con la primera sonrisa del día –damos muchas cosas por sentado aquí dentro.

–Y que lo digas –comentó uno de los hermanos MacManus, por las fotos que tenía en mi poder le identifique como Connor.

–Que tengas un buen día, Harry –deseo Murphy al carcelero.

–Lo intentaré chicos, creo que os dejo un buenas manos –contestó el guardia.

Ambos hermanos me miraron, haciendo que me sintiera incomoda y más nerviosa que nunca, y asintieron cordialmente a su carcelero.

–Creo que no te equivocas –afirmó Connor.

Sin duda la buena relación y ánimo de los hermanos MacManus con aquel guardia me sorprendió, pero también me hizo suponer que sí ese hombre estaba tan contento, era por la compañía de esos chicos durante el trayecto.

–Buenos días, caballeros –les salude, mostrando una sonrisa que más que cordial lo que pretendía era disimular mis nervios.

De ese instante en adelante, de como tratase y se dieran las cosas con esos dos individuos, dependía que yo, una reciente doctorada en psicología, pudiera demostrar con pruebas de campo y datos empíricos, que la mente humana pose un patrón hereditario que determina cómo y quiénes seremos nosotros, que nos es dado por nuestro antepasados.

Los MacManus no sólo eran unos conocido y mediático conejillos de indias, sino que eran los conejillos de indias perfectos para mi investigación. Ellos sin haber conocido, ni tan siquiera tenido referencias de su progenitor paterno, habían seguido sus mismos pasos, de la misma manera y contra el mismo tipo de victimas, en el instante en que la vida les brindo la oportunidad. Y si eso no era grandioso de por si, yo, la recién doctorada Caterina Tazia había conseguido el permiso de la fiscalía e incluso de los abogados de la defensa para poder tratar a esos dos conejillos de indias. Era sublime.

–¿Podemos fumar? –preguntó Murphy, cuya voz me sacó de mi propia versión del cuento de la lechera.

–¿Eh? –pregunté confusa –No.

–Entonces nos negamos a esto –afirmó comenzando a levantarse de la silla.

–No, no... ¡No! –grité agitando las manos nerviosa –No os podéis negar ahora, tengo un acuerdo a tres partes...

–Hey.. Hey... come-cocos.. sólo deje que me fume un cigarro –explico volviendo a tomar asiento.

–A los dos –apuntó Connor.

–No tengo tabaco –intenté justificar.

–Nosotros sí –afirmó Murphy, sacando una cajetilla arrugada del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones –. ¿Quiere? –me ofreció un pitillo tras darle uno a su hermano.

–No, lo he dejado... –comenté.

Ese era el motivo de mis reticencias a que alguien fumase en mi presencia, podía ser cabezota, podía ser tenaz, podía ser constante... siempre y cuando mi escasa fuerza de voluntad no me fallara. Era la quinta vez en siete años que dejaba el tabaco, y como siempre era la definitiva.

Intenté ignorar el provocativo olor a nicotina.

–Creo que su abogado les ha informado de las características de estas reuniones y los objetivos de las mismas, ¿no es cierto? –pregunté para romper el hielo.

–Sí, pero le hemos despedido –contestó Connor, con la mayor normalidad del mundo.

–¿Cómo? –pregunte sorprendida.

–Ese picapleitos quería que nos declarásemos culpables –explicó su hermano –. Como si hubiéramos hecho algo malo.

–¿Niegan entonces haber acabado con la vida de más de medio centenar de personas, junto con su padre Noah MacManus, el Sr DelaRocco y el Sr. Salamanca?

–No –dijeron al unisono ambos tras mirarse.

–Bueno entonces...

–Nosotros sólo somos culpables de liberar a la sociedad de una sucia escoria, que hacia peligrar la paz y la seguridad de la buena gente de esta ciudad –declaró Connor, con verdadera convicción.

–Ergo son culpables –apunté yo.

–Sí, pero en el sentido bueno –contestó Murphy re-colocándose en su silla.

–Yo no estoy aquí para juzgarles, a ninguno, no soy juez, soy psicóloga.

–Y, ¿qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? –volvió a tomar la palabra Murphy –hablarle de cosas mientras escucha y toma notas.

–Tomaré notas y si no les incomoda grabaré las sesiones –ambos se miraron al escucharme –, pero eso que describes es el psicoanálisis, yo soy menos "froidiana", suelo preguntar, utilizar diversas técnicas no agresivas y otro tipo de estímulos en mis sesiones.

–¿No estará hablando de electrochoque o cosas de esas? –preguntó Connor.

–Ah... no, yo paso de calambres y mierdas.

–No, no, nada de eso –les tranquilice –, me refiero a música, olores, imágenes, nada que les pueda producir un daño físico, por supuesto.

–Y con eso, ¿qué pretende demostrar? –preguntó Murphy, con un tono sutilmente desconfiado.

–Que la Herencia Psicológica es real, y que lo que somos o podríamos llegar a ser esta determinado por nuestros padres, al igual que nuestro color de ojos o tono de piel –explique brevemente.

–¿Quienes son sus padres? –preguntó Murphy.

Me había preparado para esa pregunta de mil y una maneras, y sin embargo cuando la escuché no puedo negar que se me encogió el estomago.

–No estamos hablando de mi –contesté con tono cortante y procedía a cambiar de tema rápidamente –. Haremos sesiones durante una hora al día, de forma individual tres días por semana y un cuarto día dos horas conjuntamente, ¿están de acuerdo?

De nuevo ambos se volvieron a mirar y asintieron al unisono.

–Esta pequeña reunión sólo ha sido informativa, comenzaremos mañana.

–¿Qué? ¿Ya? –preguntó Murphy.

–Sí, hemos pagado por una sesión completa –continuó Connor.

–Eso, no puede dejarnos ahora, apenas han pasado veinte minutos.

Debo reconocer que no había esperado semejante reacción, y no pude evitar reírme ante aquella representación teatral tan coordinada.

–Seguro que en un par de semanas no estarán con tanto ánimo –afirmé.

–¿Por qué lo dice? –preguntó Connor –Si no nos va a electrocutar, esto es mejor que estar en el pabellón de aislamiento.

Aquella afirmación contestó a mi pregunta de porque no querían terminar la reunión, ambos se encontraban en celdas especiales, lejos del resto de reclusos, por su condición de justicieros. Prácticamente todos los internos de Hoag querían acabar con "Los Santos", y por ello apenas salían de sus celdas, exceptuando un par de horas al día de manera individual. Yo no era una defensora de su causa, como la gente que se manifestaba tras los muros, pero reconocía que había gente peor en el mundo, aunque no estaba en contra de que fueran juzgados y condenados por sus crímenes, eso sí, tras mi investigación.

–Si quieren, podríamos comenzar con una entrevista previa, ¿les parece? –propuse –Así mañana entraremos directamente en profundidad.

–Me gusta –asintió Murphy

–Sí, me parece bien...

–En ese caso... ¿Qué les hizo tomar la determinación de aplicar su propia justicia? –pregunté tomando mi bloc de notas.

–Dios –contestaron al unísono.

–¿Dios? –pregunté intentando disimular mi sorpresa.

–Sí, Dios nos hablo –Explico Connor.

–A los dos –especificó Murphy.

–Sí, a los dos a la vez

–Y nos dijo que para que lo bueno pudiera florecer...

–...Se debía destruir todo lo que era maligno –terminó la frase Connor.

Escucharlos hablar con tanta convicción y devoción de aquello me sorprendió, incluso tras haber leído y estudiado sus perfiles durante meses. No se trataba de una excusa, lo decían realmente, pero sus perfiles psicológicos previos no indicaban que parecieran alteración de la realidad. Estaba confusa, ciertamente.

Continuamos hablando sobre como se convirtieron en "Los Santos", y sus pensamientos morales al respecto durante más de una hora, y luego ellos volvieron a sus celdas acompañados por dos guardias.

Les ví alejarse de mi despacho entre bromas y comentarios entre ellos con los guardias, pensando que esos dos hombres, locos o enviados por Dios, eran realmente carismáticos. Casi habían conseguido que olvidase el entorno lúgubre donde nos encontrábamos.

.

.

Cuando salí de la prisión me quedaba más de la mitad del día por delante, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer, entre ellas buscar lo necesario para convertir mi despacho en un lugar agradable y estimulante donde estar, tanto por mi como por mi investigación.

Visité varias tiendas de decoración, floristerías, y en la tienda de muebles donde fui a adquirir el diván me aclararon algo en lo que no había reparado.

–¿Quiere que lo llevemos a la prisión de Hoag? –preguntó el dependiente visiblemente sorprendido.

–Sí, a la atención de la Dr, Caterina Tazia, en el horario que le he dicho –le informé.

–Pero, ¿Tiene permiso para que podamos meter esto dentro de una prisión? –preguntó, lo que me dejo sin palabras –Hemos llevado algunos muebles a un psiquiátrico en alguna ocasión y no suelen tramitarse los pedidos de esta manera.

–Ya... claro –asentí, dándome cuenta que no podía meter lo que me diera la gana dentro de una prisión.

Intenté buscar alguna forma de justificar mi absurdo y desinformado comportamiento, pero no la hallé, por lo que avergonzada me disculpe con el dependiente y me marche a mi casa.

Allí me esperaban diez mensajes en el contestador y el indiferente de mi gato. Los mensajes todos de mi abuela, para hundirme más si cabía mi amor propio. Cuando la devolví la llamada su voz al otro lado del aparato casi me deja sorda.

–¡¿Para qué quieres el móvil?! –preguntó indignada.

–Me lo deje en el coche... lo siento –me disculpe.

–Creía que te habían raptado y puesto de rehén para provocar un motín en la prisión y poder escapar –se lamentaba con voz dramática –no he podido comer si quiera.

–Nona deberías escribir novelas, tienes una imaginación increíble.

–No bromees –dijo aún más indignada.

–Estoy bien, perfectamente. Mis pacientes son muy agradables. –Nada más pronunciar esa frase me lamenté, llevándome las manos a la frente.

–¿Agradables? Son asesinos, asesinos que usan a Nuestro Señor para matar –contradijo al otro lado del auricular –. No mataras, es el quinto mandamiento, y no hay excepciones con la ley...

–Lo sé... lo sé, Nona. –la intenté calmar –Sólo quería decir que no dan miedo, no son temibles... así al verles.

–Miedo o no, son lo que son –sentenció –¡Ay! Que poco me gusta que tengas que hacer eso... que se pasen pronto estos meses, porque me estas quitando la vida.

–Dramática y chantajista –La acuse.

–Pero si ya eres doctora, ¿qué te van a dar por esto? ¿Un re-doctorado o presidencia?

–Un disco de platino –bromeé –Nona, pues prestigió, esto lo hago por prestigió.

–Bueno, como tú quieras –me ignoró, habíamos tenido esta conversación un millar de veces –te llamo mañana. Ti voglio tanto bene*

–Ti voglio anch'io**, Nona.

Tras calmar la preocupación de mi abuela, por lo menos durante doce horas, me pude a repasar la entrevista con los dos hermanos MacManus. Habían aceptado que le les grabase, y tengo que reconocer que mientras escuchaba la grabación sonreía tontamente ante alguno comentarios. Piaget, mi gato, me miraba curioso desde el sofá donde estaba tumbado.

–¿Qué? –le pregunté molesta –Sé que son unos fanáticos religiosos con más sangre en las manos que Charles Manson, pero... son... son agradables.

.

* * *

~Continuará~

* * *

.

(1) _El personaje de Romeo no tiene apellido en la película, así que le he puesto el apellido Salamanca, en homenaje a "Tío Salamanca" de la serie Breaking Bad, la cual es mi favorita, permitirme la licencia._

_* Ti voglio tanto bene: Te quiero mucho en italiano_

_** Ti voglio anch'io: Yo también te quiero en italiano_

**NdA:**_¿Qué tal el primer capítulo? Pinta bien y con posibilidades o ha sido un tremendo WTF? _

_Se aceptan criticas (argumentadas), propuestas, apuntes y sugerencias varias. _

_Infinitas gracias a mi musa multicolor, no hay día que no agradezca que recayeras en mi primer fic y haberte conocido, no sólo por tu apoyo más valioso que el platino, sino por lo mucho que he aprendido y crecido como autora gracias a ti. Gracias eternas!_

_Gracias por leer! _


	3. La extraña Llamada

**La extraña llamada**

Mi segundo día en Hoag fue en su comienzo algo caótico, pues tuve que acudir a informarme de todo lo que debía hacer para poder adquirir muebles y demás artículos e introducirlo en el interior de la prisión.

Como ya imaginaba el alcaide se mostró en contra de financiar o dirigir fondos de su presupuesto para ello. Por suerte mi investigación estaba financiada, por una empresa privada, Grupo Progedri, con una buena cantidad de dinero, la cual, no sólo cubría mis propios gastos personales con creces, sino que me facilitaba sin ninguna molestia poder invertir dinero para la compra de recursos materiales y de estudio. Una vez que ese tema estuvo resuelto y aclarado no hubo mayor molestia en darme los impresos para que pudiera tramitar compras para la prisión de la forma pertinente.

Al haber adquirido algunas cosas tuve que dejar que fueran evaluadas e inspeccionadas por varios guardias antes de que me dejaran llevarlas hasta mi despacho. Una vez allí no perdí el tiempo para colocar todo lo que había comprado y distribuir mejor los muebles con los que ya contaba.

A falta de clavos colgué los cuadros con velcro, tres reproducciones de "Les nymphéas" de Monet y una fotografía de ondas en el agua. Un pequeño olivo bonsay sobre el escritorio, un helecho en la esquina y dos esculturas femeninas en color bronce. Cuando termine me sentí satisfecha con aquel nuevo aspecto de mi lugar de trabajo.

La melodía de "Para Elisa" acabo con mi momento de auto-satisfacción, indicándome que alguien me llamaba a mi teléfono.

–Nona, estoy trabajando –dije a modo de saludo.

–Es importante cariño –se adelantó ha decirme –, ¿Vas ha venir a comer?

–Nona... –ahogué un juramente y respiré con profundidad –No, voy a cenar, y eso no es importante.

–No lo será para ti, porque he comprado pollo, si se recalienta queda seco...

El teléfono de mi despacho comenzó a pitar.

–Lo siento, hablamos luego, ahora tengo trabajo, Ti voglio... –colgué, cogiendo rápidamente el auricular –¿Sí? Eh... Dra. Tazia –corregí rápidamente.

–Dra. El recluso Murphy MacManus esta siendo llevado a su despacho.

–Bien, gracias –contesté y colgué.

Esperé la llegada colocando mis fichas y documentos en mi escritorio, y en esta ocasión abrí la puerta sin demora, dejando entrar a Murphy y despidiéndome del amable guardia Henry.

–¿Sólo estaremos nosotros? –preguntó Murphy mirando la sala como si esperase que alguien apareciera bajo el escritorio.

–Sí, la cita con su hermano será esta tarde –le informé.

–Oh... –dijo visiblemente decepcionado –Pensé que podría verle hoy también.

No dí mucha importancia a su comentario y me senté en mi silla, indicándole con la mano que hiciera lo mismo enfrente mio.

–Ha dejado esto... diferente –comentó, reparando en los cuadros y plantas nuevos.

–¿Le gusta? –pregunté con una sonrisa satisfecha – ¿Se siente cómodo?

–Sí, es... agradable –asintió mientras seguía observando las novedades.

–Me alegro –afirme, sacando la grabadora de mi maletín – ¿Puedo?

–Si me deja fumar, la dejo grabar –propuso, lo que inevitablemente me saco una sonrisa.

–Está bien –admití –pero sólo dos por sesión, si el despacho se llena de humo y olor a nicotina no podre concentrarme.

Sacando un cigarro del bolsillo, asintió.

–¿Qué tal si me habla de su padre? –pregunté, intentando ignorar el atrayente olor del cigarro.

–¿Qué quiere que la cuente, Doctora? Le metieron aquí cuando teníamos un año y no le volvimos a ver hasta 25 años después, no hay mucho.

–¿Qué le contaron de él? ¿Cómo lo imaginaba? Lo que sea, cualquier cosa puede ser importante, sólo relájese y piense que yo no le voy a juzgar.

Murphy puso cara de contrariedad y miró ha hacia ambos lados de la habitación antes de hablar.

–¿Es creyente? –preguntó –Tiene nombre italiano, así que supongo que será católica.

–Supone bien, me educaron en su fe y la conozco si eso le interesa, pero no estamos hablando de mi...

–Es difícil que alguien que desconoce la fe comprenda lo que es La Palabra –explicó aspirando el humo del cigarro –Nuestra madre era muy creyente, nos enseñó y educó teniendo a Dios y a Cristo en nuestras vidas, lo único que sabíamos de nuestro padre es que era igual que ella en ese sentido, y creía en la justicia divina... –hizo una pausa, parecía que estaba recordando algo porque sonrió para si mismo –todas las noches rezábamos junto a ella, una oración que era de nuestro padre.

–¿Cual? –pregunté con curiosidad.

–Seremos pastores por ti señor, por ti, el poder descenderá de tu mano a nuestros pies y ejecutaremos rápidamente tus ordenes, haremos manar un río hacia ti para reunir a todas las almas.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo mientras escuchaba recitar aquellas palabras, viendo su seriedad y firmeza al hacerlo, casi pude sentir la fuerza que tenían para él, su carga moral, más allá de su simple significado.

–No... no la conozco –dije intentando recuperar la compostura.

–Es una oración familiar, ya se lo he dicho –Afirmó cambiando de nuevo su semblante, a uno más agradable y cordial.

En ese momento tuve la seguridad que lo que había visto unos segundos antes era al Murphy MacManus justiciero, al hombre que se había consagrado a ejecutar justicia por encima de las leyes de los hombres. Durante el tiempo restante de aquella entrevista con Murphy, en la que siguió hablando de pequeñas anécdotas de su infancia, no pude quitarme de encima esa sensación de estar frente a alguien que era más, mucho más de lo que se se veía a simple vista.

–¿Cuándo volveré a ver a mi hermano? –preguntó dejando ver su impaciente interés.

–Nuestra reunión será en cuatro días... pero le podrá ver antes supongo –Alegué

–Eso lo dudo señorita... digo Doctora. –contestó decepcionado –Estamos en aislamiento, si no es por usted no nos veríamos hasta el juicio.

–Oh... entiendo –dije sin poder evitar mostrar compasión.

–Nunca hemos estado separados, ¿sabe? Hasta cuando enfermábamos de pequeños nos quedábamos juntos, aun a riesgo de contagio.

–Veré que puedo hacer... –dije sin pensar, conmovida por sus palabras y tono.

Cuando Murphy abandono el despacho escoltado por los guardias me lamente de aquella oferta, yo no estaba allí para ayudarlos, no estaba de su parte ni les apoyaba, no debía hacerme su amiga... Si mi investigación daba los resultados que yo esperaba sería un agravante a su causa, serían condenados a perpetua, pues demostraría que su maldad es inherente a ellos y siempre serían un riesgo para la sociedad.

Intenté centrarme en repasar los datos que tenía, pero algo me incomodaba, no podía dejar de pasarme las manos por el pelo, que en esta ocasión llevaba suelto y sólo sujeto con un par de horquillas para apartarlo de mi cara.

Para despejarme y dejar de darle vueltas a esa sensación indescriptible que me había causado la entrevista, llamé a mi abuela, no fue una larga charla pero conseguí tranquilizarla y dejarla contenta para lo que restaba de día, y yo misma me sosegué un poco.

.

* * *

.

Antes de mi entrevista con Connor aproveche para regresar y adquirir el diván que había visto el día anterior. El dependiente se mostró amable y comprensivo con mi falta de costumbre, y me aseguró que al día siguiente tendría el mueble en mi despacho. Me sentía bastante satisfecha, cuando regrese a Hoag mi estado anímico me facilitó no ver el lugar tan frio y lúgubre como el primer día.

Aún estaba en el aparcamiento, saliendo de Mis. Daysi cuando mi teléfono volvió a llamar mi atención. Molesta y con la idea de denunciar a mi abuela por acoso descolgué sin comprobar el número de entrada.

–Buenos días, ¿hablo con la Dr. Tazia? –hablo una voz femenina y con tono seguro al otro lado.

–Sí, soy yo –contesté algo desconcertada.

–Soy Lube Ice Moon, la administradora de la financiación a su investigación por el Grupo Progedri –dijo casi de carrerilla, como si lo tuviera ensayado.

El nombre llamó mi atención por lo extraño y desconocido, pero apenas me dio tiempo a pensar en ello, pues su llamada me preocupó, haciéndome temer haber cometido algún error al adquirir el diván usando su cuenta de gastos.

–¿Hay... hay algún problema?

–No, no tranquila –me aclaró, viendo mi tono preocupado –. Hemos recibido el aviso de una compra efectuada por su cuenta, sólo queríamos verificar tal efecto. También queremos comunicarla que la cantidad ofrecida en un principio no es la total, si necesita más dinero no dude en comunicárnoslo.

–De acuerdo –dije asombrada.

Aquello era realmente raro, qué empresa ofrece un cheque en blanco a una investigación sin preguntar, sin tener en cuenta el escaso apoyo con el que mi estudio contaba por la comunidad científica y expertos en psicología mundiales.

–Guarde mi número de teléfono, para cualquier duda o necesidad no dude en ponerse en contacto conmigo –se ofreció amablemente –. No se limite sólo a las financieras, si la dirección de la prisión le pone algún impedimento comuníquemelo sin demora. Estamos muy interesados en sus avances.

–Sí, sí está bien –asentí sin dar crédito.

–¿Ha tenido algún problema de momento?

–No, todo ha sido muy... muy... –no encontraba la palabra para definir la situación dado mi total incredulidad a aquella conversación –... bien.

–¿Ha podido ver a los chicos? –preguntó dejando a un lado su tono formal.

–¿Cómo? –pregunté sin comprender.

–Emm... los hermanos MacManus, perdón, ¿los ha visto? –Se corrigió mostrándose un poco nerviosa.

–Sí, los vi ayer... –contesté dudosa.

–Y... ¿Ellos están bien?

De nuevo su tono volvió a cambiar, se podía palpar el interés que realmente había tras esa pregunta, como si todo lo anteriormente mencionado hubiera sido un mero formalismo para llegar a este punto de la conversación.

–Sí, creo que sí –contesté con más dudas a cada segundo –¿Sra...Luba?

–Srita Lube Ice Moon –corrigió.

–Perdón, Srita Lube Ice Moon, si no le importa me pondré en contacto con el Grupo Progedri para que me confirmen su identidad y pertenecía a lo referente a mi estudio, todos mis avances son de momento confidenciales y prefiero asegurarme antes de darle más información –Alegué con el tono más neutral que pude.

–Por supuesto, informaré a mis superiores de sus dudas –contestó mostrando su contrariedad, pero sin dar muestras de sentirse ofendida –. Estaremos en contacto, que tenga un buen día.

–Igualmente, gracias –conteste, cerrando la tapa de mi teléfono.

.

* * *

.

Cuando llegó el momento de la cita con Connor tuve la sensación de vivir un déjà vu a la que había tenido con su hermano horas antes. Preguntó por si vería a Murphy y se mostró igualmente decepcionado al conocer la respuesta, alabó la nueva decoración y me habló de las mismas anécdotas, sin embargo si pude comprobar que pese a sus similitudes tenían pequeñas diferencias.

Connor parecía increíblemente fantasioso y más ingenioso que Murphy, el cual en comparación podía ser más pasional y lanzado, pero mostraba realismo y objetividad al referirse a ciertas cosas.

Al terminar mi trabajo seguía intranquila por la llamada de aquella mujer de nombre extrambótico, y al llegar a casa de mi abuela no perdí el tiempo en entrar en Internet. Mi abuela podía ser muy antigua en algunos aspectos pero era activa desde su llegada al mundo, acudía a todos los cursos y talleres para mayores que daba el ayuntamiento, y gracias a ellos no sólo había aprendido ha bailar salsa sino a navegar por la red, incluso mejor que yo, lo cual hacía que cada semana recibiera un pedido de Amazon con novedades literarias.

Me sorprendí al comprobar mi correo y encontrar un e-mail del Grupo Progedri, referente a la identidad y servicios que la Sra Lube Ice Moon desempeñaba en la empresa. Todo parecía en orden en base a ese email, pero preferí asegurarme y llamar yo misma a la empresa. Ignorando el número que me facilitaba el e-mail, busqué en Internet la forma de contactar con ellos de manera particular y apunté los datos en mi propio teléfono, ya era tarde para llamar, pero al día siguiente lo no perdería el tiempo en confirmar la identidad de aquella mujer.

–Sientate a comer –ordenó mi abuela –la comida fría pierde vitaminas.

–Eso es el zumo de naranja –contesté, pero obedecí sin demorarme.

Una vez sentada frente a mi abuela, en la mesa de la cocina, intenté olvidar todas las sensaciones y desconcierto sentido durante aquel día, centrando toda mi atención en aquel olor cálido y apetitoso del pollo al vino con una pizca de canela que tan bien le salía a mi abuela. Aunque resultase algo controladora, mi abuela era mi ancla al mundo, especialmente desde la muerte de mi madre. Ella me había criado y había sido la madre que por dos veces se me había negado. En el fondo era mi única familia, porque mi padre... en fin, él tenía su familia en el otro lado del mundo, y aunque el apellido que acompañaba mi nombre le perteneciera e él, no tenía nada más para considerarme su hija.

–¿Cómo te ha ido el día? –preguntó, llenándome el plato con patatas.

–Bien, creo que podré sacar datos concluyentes cuando pasen unos meses –asentí animada–. Evidentemente es un sólo caso y como suele decirse, un grano no hace granero... pero ayuda al compañero.

–¿Cuantos casos se necesitaría evaluar para tener ese granero?

–Cientos –dije sin disimular mi abatimiento –Pero si mis estudios son efectivos, otros muchos psicólogos investigarían, había más financiación y todo se agilizaría, tal vez para cuando tenga su edad la Herencia Psicológica sea un ley y no una simple teoría.

–O puede que eso nunca suceda...

–No, es real, lo sé –alegue con convicción –. Y si existe se puede demostrar.

–Madre no es la que pare es la que cría –sentenció ella.

–Nona, no se trata de eso... –intenté explicar –Mamá y tú sois mis madres, nada cambiará eso.

–Pero te expones frente a unos asesino para demostrar, ¿qué? –preguntó molestas –Tú eres buena persona, mi vida, lo eres y no por que quien te hiciera lo fuera o dejase de serlo, sino porque eres tú.

–Nona ya lo sé... Sólo quiero... poder sentir que sé algo, tener alguna seguridad de donde vengo.

–Como quieras... es normal que quieras saber cosas, pero nunca olvides que tú eres mi nieta, y si te gusta mi lasagna es por la herencia de la receta familiar, no por que la mujer que te dio a luz le gustase –aseguró con firmeza.

–Eso esta claro –afirme con una sonrisa.

Cenamos mientras charlábamos sobre la cosas que ella había hecho durante el día, tristemente su vida era mucho más interesante que la mía, pues nunca paraba en casa mas de 20 minutos, los cuales empleaba para llamarme por teléfono. Cuando terminamos recogimos la cocina, como cuando aún vivíamos juntas, repartiéndonos las labores y las zonas, e intentando ser la primera en acabar, y fuimos al salón a tomarnos un té.

–¿Nona, conoces esta oración? –pregunté mostrándola mi blog de notas, donde había apuntado lo que Murphy me recitó aquella mañana.

Bajando sus gafas de lejos la observó y leyó en silenció, dando muestras con su gesto que jamas la había escuchado.

–No, pero ya sabes que yo rezo en italiano.

–Bueno, que más da –alegue –Si te digo Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos, ¿no sabes que oración es?

–Claro, claro... pero eso no lo he escuchado nunca –afirmó –dudó que pertenezca a la biblia y todo.

–Puede ser...

–Te quedas a dormir, ¿no?

–No, tengo que volver –negé

–Pero ya es muy tarde...

–Vengo cada dos días pero no me quedo a dormir, esa era la norma –recordé –, si me quedo hoy lo haré siempre, entonces no me independizaré jamas.

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente tras prepararme y arreglarme para mi nuevo día en Hoag, llamé al Grupo Porgedri, para informarme sobre todo lo referente a mi nueva mejor amiga.

–Me gustaría hablar con el departamento de recursos humanos –comuniqué a la tele-operadora, mientras deambulaba por mi cocina –. Buenos días, soy la Dra, Caterina Tazia –informe a la nueva chica con la que me pasaron a los pocos segundos –. Quería informarme si la Srta Lube Ice Moon trabaja para su empresa en estos momentos. Sí, Lube... con B, Ice Moon, como suena... Sí, bien... Es suficiente, gracias.

Colgué el teléfono aún más confusa que el día anterior. Ciertamente Lube Ice Moon trabajaba para la empresa, pero les era imposible darme más información al respecto, pues sus servicios y funciones eran confidenciales para personas externas a la dirección. Decididamente lo que tenía que ver con esa persona era altamente desconcertante cuanto menos. Pero preferí no darle más vueltas, ella trabajaba para la empresa que me pagaba y me había dado vía libre para gastar dinero y un aval para poder hacer lo que quisiera con su consentimiento, por lo que no tenía más de lo que preocuparme. Si esa mujer era la heredera de Mata Harí no era mi problema.

.

.

Al llegar a Hoag por tercera vez me sentí verdaderamente cómoda, me había hecho en parte a su aura gris, pero parecía que mi plan de llevar notas de color en mi vestuario estaba funcionando. Podía ser que mi chaqueta malva no fuera excesivamente profesional, pero me estaba motivando.

Al entrar en la zona de personal acudí directamente a informarme sobre la estado de mi pedido. Alegrándome enormemente de que ya estuviera entregado e instalado en mi despacho.

–Llegó a primera hora –me informaron –si necesita que lo muevan de lugar nos puede pedir ayuda, parecía pesado –se ofreció el hombre desde su asiento amablemente.

–No creo que sea necesario, pero muchas gracias –dije

–¿Necesita alguna otra cosa? –preguntó.

–Emm... no –aseguré, pero antes de irme, y no sé a que impulso o idea achacar mi pronto me volví –Bueno, sí. ¿Podría cambiar las citas de los hermanos MacManus? Necesito tenerlas seguidas y poder estar unos minutos con los dos juntos en cada sesión, así que si fuera posible... me gustaría que... –según hablaba mi cabeza me preguntaba que diablos estaba haciendo, y lo más importante porqué lo hacía, pero no podía parar de hablar y justificarme ante aquel guardia.

–No creo que haya ningún problema –aseguró –, lo consultaré y se lo diré en unos minutos.

–Muchas gracias.

Me dirigí a mi despacho, ansiosa por ver mi diván, mi primer diván de psicóloga, y comprobando como el reducido espacio que me habían facilitado para ejercer parecía aún más reducido con el mueble en una de las paredes, pero no me iba a quejar, tenía despacho propio.

La llamada informándome de la llegada de Connor no tardó en producirse, y con ella también la información de que mi petición de las entrevistas seguidas tenía el aprobado.

Nada más llegar Connor reparó en el nuevo mobiliario, y fue directo a estrenarlo sin pedir permiso, recostándose en él y poniéndose cómodo.

–Y bien Doctora, ¿qué quiere que le cuente hoy? –preguntó mirándome de lado.

–Te doy vía libre –dije –, cuéntame lo que tú quieras.

–¿Y si no quiero contar nada?

–Nos quedaremos callados –contesté.

–¿He sentido alguna vez una llamada? –preguntó mirando al techo, pero no dejo que contestase –¿Esa sensación de saber que estas destinado ha hacer algo, que sí lo hace saldrá bien? No importa que no lo comprenda o sepa como llevar a cabo lo que se le pide, pero las cosas vas sucediendo una tras otra y le van guiando. Nosotros no elegimos lo que hacíamos, Él no eligió para hacerlo, se debía hacer, alguien debía parar con aquello. -permanecí en silencio dejando que hablase –Nosotros sólo seguimos las ordenes y nos dejamos guiar.

"Este lugar, Hoag, esta plagado de seres que han ofendido de todas las maneras las leyes, que han dañado a los inocentes y su castigo nunca resarcirá sus crímenes. Comprender que eso es así sólo te deja dos opciones, no hacer nada o intentar ponerle solución"

–¿Siempre pensante de esta manera?

–¿No lo pensamos todos? –preguntó –Dígame que no ve en las noticias todos los culpables que son puestos en libertad, todo el mal que se comete y por el que nunca se paga y no siente deseos de ponerle fin, dígame que no lo siente.

–Yo no...

–Lo hace, todos lo hacemos, pero nos quedamos sin hacer nada o sin saber que hacer. Nosotros sabíamos que la indiferencia era un pecado igual que el crimen, pero no hacíamos nada, hasta que llegó nuestro momento, hasta que fuimos llamados para hacer justicia. Estábamos destinados para ello, estoy convencido de que es así, y que todo pasó por ese motivo.

Durante el resto de la hora siguiente seguí escuchándole hablar, narró como fue su primer asesinato, como todo lo que sucedió fue casual y sólo quería salvarlo la vida a su hermano, explicó su desesperación al pensar que le iban a matar, cómo el miedo por si mismo o el dolor físico desaparecieron y sólo podía pensar en salvar la vida a Murphy.

En aquellos momentos sólo podía escucharle hablar, y no reparé en nada más, deje de escribir e incluso de sentirme una profesional ejerciendo su labor, simplemente podía escuchar y sentir lo que me contaba. Apenas fui consciente del pasar del tiempo hasta que la puerta sonó, despertándonos a ambos de aquella historia.

–Es mi hermano –dijo Connor sorprendido.

–Sí –afirmé, apretando el interruptor que habría el seguro –, tendrán las visitas seguidas a partir de ahora –comenté, mientras Murphy miraba a su hermano mostrando una sonrisa satisfecha y pasaba a mirarme a mi, por lo que sentí la necesidad de justificarme –. Me resulta más cómodo.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Connor.

–Bien, pero esas galletas que nos dan en el desayuno son como jodido cartón –comentó –y me han confiscado el mechero.

–¿En serio? –miró al guardia –Harry, ¿cómo nos haces esto?

–Lo siento muchachos, son las ordenes –se disculpo –¿Nos lo podemos llevar? –me preguntó directamente, a lo que asentí con la cabeza.

Cuando su hermano abandono el despacho Murphy seguía parado de pie mirándome con una sonrisa cómplice.

–Puedes usarlo –le señale el diván –, está para eso.

En vez de acercarse al asiento se me acercó a mi directamente, nunca le había tenido tan cerca y su impulso me sorprendió, asustándome un poco, pues no dejaba de ser un preso por múltiples asesinatos.

–Gracias, doctora –dijo junto a mi oído y me dio un beso en la mejilla con suavidad.

Aún estaba intentando procesar lo que había pasado, notando como toda mi cara pasaba de mi tono moreno a un rojo intenso cuando él se tumbo en el diván cruzando las piernas y pasando sus brazos esposados por detrás de su cabeza.

–¿Empezamos? –dijo decidido.

* * *

~Continuará~

* * *

_Muchas gracias por los Comentario y el apoyo con la historia, la trama es un poco más complicada que en mi otro Fic, no es una historia de amor sin más. Así que se agradece que me digais que os va pareciendo y sí no entendéis algo o tenéis teorías al respecto. _

_Mil gracias!_


	4. Diferentes Peticiones Parte 1

**Diferentes peticiones; Parte 1**

Conduje de regreso a casa intentando despejar mi cabeza y no pensar en los hermanos y en especial en Murphy. Pero me resultada casi imposible. Sabía que él solo había querido agradecerme que facilitara el poder verse con su hermano, y ese no era el problema realmente, el gesto había sido inocente por su parte e intentar encontrarle un doble sentido, pensando que se estaba equivocando conmigo y culpándolo a él no era la cuestión. La cuestión era porqué yo hacía lo que hacía, porqué había cambiado las citas, porqué me preocupaba por ellos más allá de la terapia y los resultados de esta y el estudio.

La primera regla de un psicólogo, la primera cosa que se nos dice en la primera clase de primero de carrera era precisamente no involucrarse de manera personal con los pacientes. Debía ser profesional, debía distanciarme y verlo como lo que eran, mis perfectas cobayas, nada más y nada menos. Sin embargo había abandonado Hoag sin cambiar los horarios de las citas de los próximos días, y sabía que había sido un despiste tenido a posta.

Golpee el volante con la palma de la mano, frustrada.

Esta era mi oportunidad, la mejor del mundo. No podía cagarla cometiendo un error tan primario.

Intenté sosegarme, en los dos siguientes días no tenía mas encuentros con ellos, ni tendía que acudir a la prisión. Intentaría llamar a mi antiguo profesor el Dr. Gordon que había sido mi tutor en mi tesis y mi propio psicólogo y consejero durante los últimos años. Cuando en tres días volviera a mi labor, lo haría como debía sin nuevos errores

Aparque a Mis Daisy a dos calles de mi casa, a esas horas era difícil encontrar mejor sitió, y me dirigí con tranquilidad hasta mi casa, tal vez por seguir distraída en mis pensamientos y preocupada por el giro que estaba tomando mi relación con los MacManus no repare en los tres hombres que cruzaron la calle y comenzaron a caminar tras de mi. Tan sólo cuando me metí en el estrecho callejón que unía mi calle con la avenida y que era un atajo perfecto paran o rodear toda la manzana me percaté que aceleraban el paso, lo cual me incomodó, pero aún era de día como para ser peligrosos.

—¡Señorita! —me llamaron, pero les ignoré —¡Señorita! Se la ha caído esto…

Me giré confusa, pues no dudaba que nada se me hubiera caído del bolso o los bolsillos. Observé su mano que portaba una carta en un sobre de color beige.

—No creo, eso no es mío —contesté, pero ellos aceleraron el paso hasta ponerse a mi altura.

—¿Seguro? Lleva escrito su nombre… Dr. Tacia —esas palabras hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda, llena de desconcierto.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabe… quién soy? —tartamudee

Antes de poder reaccionar o intentar dar la orden a mis extremidades para alejarme de aquel lugar y de esos dos hombres, el mas corpulento de ellos que había estado callado hasta el momento me tomo con fuerza por el brazo.

—Necesitamos darla un mensaje doctora —dijo el otro.

—Déjenme… no me toquen —forcejee inútilmente.

—Shh… no se altere y no la pasará nada, sólo escuche —me advirtió —queremos que colabore con nosotros, por su bien.

—Ni hablar, déjenme o llamare a la policía —dije entupidamente, a lo cual ambos hombres rieron entre dientes.

—No va a llamar a nadie, lo que va ha hacer es ayudarnos a eliminar a esos asesinos a los que visita en la prisión —explicó, lo que hizo que le mirase aún más sorprendida —. Sea una buena compatriota y ayúdenos a vengar la sangre italiana que esos mal nacidos han derramado.

—Se han vuelto locos —bramé golpeando al hombre que me sujetaba torpemente.

Ni siquiera había apuntado al lanzar el brazo contra el tipo, pero le dí en la nariz, lo que provocó una mueca de dolor en la rechoncha cara del hombre, que una vez se recompuso, me golpeo con el puño en la cara, haciendo que sintiera un fuerte dolor en la mejilla y la mandíbula y perdiera el equilibrio y la orientación durante unos segundos.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante el puñetazo me empotraron contra la pared de forma violenta.

—Se acabaron los juegos, hemos acabado la charla amistosa —sentenció el hombre que había llevado la voz todo el rato —. Quiera o no, va a colaborar con nosotros y no avisará a la policía. Los MacManus van a pagar por lo que han hecho, y usted es la llave que abre sus celdas.

—Yo no… —intenté balbucear pese al dolor.

—Sí, usted es la única visita que reciben, la persona que esta en contacto con ellos y la menos sospechosa, así que no lo ponga difícil o mi amigo Ángelo tendrá que volver a usas sus argumentos, y usted no quiere seguir hablando en su lenguaje ¿verdad? —preguntó, a lo que negué agitadamente con la cabeza.

—No me hagan daño… por favor, yo no… —intenté suplicar.

—No queremos hacerlo —aseguró con tono calmado —quedemos trabajar juntos, y la compensaremos generosamente por su trabajo.

Permanecí callada, no sabía que debía decir, y el pánico me invadía por completo. En toda mi vida jamás había sentido tanto miedo como en aquellos instantes.

—La mantendremos informada —dijo finalmente el hombre, su compañero me soltó y ambos caminaron por donde habían venido con paso tranquilo.

Yo me quedé aterrada, pegada a aquella pared de ladrillo rojo, hasta que los vi desaparecer tras la esquina y me derrumbe llorando.

Como pude y tras un tiempo que no supe si había sido mucho o poco camine hasta mi casa. La cara me latía con fuerza dolorida y la espalda también a causa del empujón contra la pared. No estaba muy acostumbrada al dolor físico, en toda mi vida me había metido en dos peleas, y no pasaron de ser unos cuantos tironees de pelo.

En cuando llegué a mi apartamento cerré la puerta con llave y le puse el seguro. Aún no entendía todo lo que había sucedido, pero necesitaba hacerlo. El teléfono sonó y maldije para mis adentros, aquello era lo último que necesitaba.

—¿Sí? —pregunté al contestar, sabía que no hacerlo era peor.

—¿Dónde estabas? Llevo media hora llamándote, me estaba asustando… —comenzó ha hablar mi abuela.

—Nona… me duele la cabeza, necesito… voy a darme un baño y dormir.

—¿Estás enferma? Eso es por no comer bien, mira que te lo tengo dicho, que estas muy delgada…

—¡Nona! —la interrumpí —por favor… calla que necesito descansar.

—¡Ay! Bueno hija como sea… me alegro que estés bien.

—Sí, perfectamente… ciao —y colgué.

Me dirigí al baño y observe el rostro reflejado en el espejo, sin reconocerlo. Aquél animal me había destrozado con un solo golpe, y dolía sólo mirarlo. Me limpie la sangre que manchaba mi labio e intenté controlar el hematoma poniéndome hielo sobre él.

Necesitaba dormir, necesitaba salir de esa pesadilla o no pensar en ello. La mafia quería que trabajase con ello o me matarían, ese era el mensaje que me habían dado.

¿Cómo iba a afrontar esa situación?

.

.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar me sentí como si hubiera caído desde un barranco. Había estado toda la tarde y la noche asustada, sin saber que hacer, durmiendo poco rato y despertando con pesadillas siempre.

Tenía claro que no iba a colaborar con una organización mafiosa, y aun menos para acabar con la vida de dos hombres, que ademas conocía y que no quería ver muertos, porque los necesitaba vivos para mi investigación, me decía a mi misma como único motivo para no desearles la muerte.

Pero la investigación había pasado a un segundo lugar en esos momentos, tenía que decidir si quería vivir o no, pues si algo tenía perfectamente claro es que aquellos dos tipos me matarían igualmente después de acceder a sus deseos. La expresión "no dejar cabos sueltos" era recurrente en toda película de la Cosa Nostra, y estaba segura que estaba fundada en la realidad.

Aún temblando cogí mi teléfono y llame al ayudante del fiscal que llevaba el tema del juicio de los MacMacnus, ya que no podía avisar al abogado de estos por haber sido despedido.

—Buenos días, ¿le importa pasarme con el Sr. Smith? Soy la Doctora Caterina Tacia, la psicóloga de los Sres. MacManus. Sí, espero —Hable con la secretaría, intentando que mi tono fuera lo mas neutro y sosegado posible.

Tras unos pocos segundos a la espera pude hablar con el abogado y comunicarle que por unos asuntos familiares que requerían mi completa atención debía renunciar a continuar con mi investigación y por ende dejar de tratar a los dos hermanos, ya que debía dejar el pais en esa misma semana.

El abogado de la fiscalía se mostró sorprendido, claro está, pues conocía lo mucho que me había esforzado en conseguir aquella oportunidad, pero se mostró comprensivo con la situación.

Nada más colgar fui derecha a al ordenador para buscar y reservar un billete rumbo a Milan, Italia. Iría a visitar a mi padre y pasar allí un tiempo para alejarme de todo aquello. Pero antes de poder tramitar la reserva mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo cogí suponiendo que sería mi abuela y no pude disimular mi sorpresa al reconocer la voz de Lube Ice Moon.

—Doctora, ¿se encuentra bien? —dijo como saludo.

—Sí...

—Me han informado que ha renunciado a su investigación, por motivos personales.

—Sí, así es... —contesté seria.

—Sus familiares se encuentran bien, según mis informaciones, por lo que no entiendo a que se debe su cambió repentino de parecer...

Al escucharle hablar sobre la información de que disponía de mi familia una luz se encendió en mi cabeza. El grupo Progedri era una corporación de empresas italianas, al igual que esos dos sicario que me habían visitado el día anterior. Sin saberlo me había metido en la boca del lobo. Ya estaba cobrando dinero sucio por parte de organizaciones criminales.

—Oiga, yo soy psicóloga no una delincuente y sean quienes sean no voy a acceder a sus amenazas ni pretensiones. Voy a salir del país y no diré nada... sólo deseo alejarme de todo esto y estar en paz. —me expliqué alterada—. Les devolveré todo el dinero que he gastado y no tendremos nada...

—¿Qué es lo que esta diciendo Doctora? —preguntó la mujer desconcertada —¿Quién la ha amenazado? ¿Qué la han dicho?

—No sé haga la tonta...

—Voy a mandar a unos agentes para que vayan a su casa y compru...

—¡No! —contesté asustada —Nada de policía, sólo déjenme tranquila.

—Doctora tranquilícese, nadie la va ha hacer daño, ¿me escucha? —intentó tranquilizarme —Quienes se hayan puesto en contacto con usted y la hayan amenazado no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, no vamos ha hacerla daño —me quede callada aferrada al teléfono, dudando si creerla o no—. Necesitamos saber que se encuentra bien, uno de nuestros hombres irá a su casa para ver que está...

—No, no, nadie va a venir a mi casa, si quiere que me vea con alguien será en un sitió publico —objeté, no le iba a abrir la puerta ningún desconocido.

—Bien lo entiendo... ¿Qué le parece citarse dentro de dos horas en la biblioteca publica que hay a dos manzanas de su casa? —prepuso —Es importante que nos expliqué que ha sucedido y que comprobemos que se encuentra bien.

—De acuerdo... —asentí dudosa.

—Nuestro hombre la reconocerá, no se preocupe por nada.

Cuando finalizó la conversación y colgué el teléfono me sentía mareada y mas confusa que nunca, sabía que había algo raro en todo aquello, algo que no cuadraba y demasiadas preguntas que hacer, pero era todo tan extraño que no sabía ni como formularlas.

Intenté disimular el moratón en mi cara con maquillaje y unas enormes gafas de sol.

.

.

Al llegar a la biblioteca pasee nerviosa entre los pasillos de libros, y me dirigí a hacia la zona de Psicología para estar al menos en terreno conocido, esperando a un desconocido, el cual no tardó en llegar.

—Doctora Tacia, soy Maximilian, buenas tardes... —se presentó a mi espalda con voz educada —. ¿Qué la han hecho en la cara? —preguntó al girarme y poder observar mi rostro.

Me quede callada, dándole a entender que lo que me había sucedido en la cara era obvio, y aproveche para escrutarle detenidamente, lucia una gabardina gris bastante común, y el cabello castaño algo largo y con mucho volumen para ser un hombre de unos cincuenta años como aparentaba, sus facciones eran huesudas y tenia una gran boca que no podía evitar que me recordase a los Rolling Stons, y no me gustan los Stons... sólo me gustan dos canciones para ser sinceros, tal ves sea por ser de la Costa Este pero prefiero al Boss. Con todo, aquel hombre me resultaba excesivamente familiar, sabía que le había visto en alguna parte, pero no en persona.

—Debe contarme qué la ha sucedido, pero no aquí —aseguró mirando a su alrededor—. Vayamos a otro lugar.

—No —contesté desconfiada.

—Confié en mi, nosotros no queremos hacerle ningún daño.

—¿Por qué debería? ¿Quiénes son ese _nosotros_?

—Se lo explicaré todo, se lo aseguro —volvió a mirar a su alrededor, pero intentando cubrirse el rostro disimuladamente de las cámaras de seguridad que estaban colocadas en las esquinas de la habitación—. Elija un lugar donde podamos hablar con tranquilidad.

Finalmente, y porque era la única opción que prometía contestar algunas preguntas accedí y nos dirigimos a un café literario que estaba enfrente de la biblioteca. Un sitio tranquilo y bastante poco concurrido cuando no había lecturas, como era el caso.

Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada, al fondo del local y pedimos un par de tes al camarero.

—Supongo estó que la ha pasado habrá sido obra de alguna de las familias mafiosas contra las que los chicos arremetieron —dedujo—. También supongo que la han pedido su colaboración para acabar con ellos antes de que se celebre el juicio, pues hay muchas posibilidades de que la sentencia sea la pena capital y eso les impediría su _vendetta_.

El camarero trajo el pedido, ante lo que mi acompañante permaneció callado hasta que el joven se alejo lo suficiente.

—No la voy a mentir y decirla que no habíamos contado con que esto pudiera suceder, y que incluirla a usted en la organización fuera un riesgo —se hecho sacarina en su taza quedando en silenció durante unos segundos—, pero nunca creímos que fuera tan rápido.

—¿Incluirme en la organización? —pregunté incrédula —¿De que leches me esta hablando?

—Teníamos pensado informarla de todo, aunque un poco mas adelante, cuando su investigación estuviera mas avanzada, naturalmente. Pero quien puede prever las acciones de la mafia ¿no? —indicó con tono casi jovial — Pero tenga por seguro que su seguridad es algo que no preocupa muchísimo.

—Sí, es evidente —contesté sarcástica.

—Esos mafiosos la han ofrecido que les ayude a eliminar a los hermanos MacManus, y yo por mi parte la voy a ofrecer que nos ayude también ha hacerlos desaparecer, pero de una manera completamente diferentes...

—Necesito un cigarro —fue lo único que salió de mi boca tras escucharle decir aquello.

.

~Continuará~

.

_**NdA:** Sí lo sé, los chicos no han salido en todo el capítulo y creerme que lo siento, yo también los hecho de menos, pero esta historia no es sólo de amor, es de intrigas, suspense y acción. Tiene una trama, no se fondo, sino una trama profunda que da sentido a la historia y que fue el motivo de crear el fic. _

_Supongo que mi estilo es esté, amo las historias románticas, pero no me gusta el empalagoso per sé ni las historias vacías de sentido que solo cuentan un romance surgido de un flechazo sin explicación, con todo los respeto para quienes las disfruten, pues no son ni mejores ni peores, solo diferentes a lo que yo escribo. _

_A quien no haya visto las películas les va a costar un poco seguir el hilo y entender bien todo, pero intentaré ir explicándolo a su tiempo, para no perder la intriga. _

_Todos los personajes de las películas aparecerán, Romeo también, pero en su momento. _

_Por ahora ademas de los hermanos he presentado a dos, ¿sabéis cuales?_

_Espero que os guste el capitulo y la historia. _

_Como siempre gracias por leer y apoyar la historia. Podéis dejar Reviews si os nace hacerlo, con la opinión que os inspire la historia, sea buena o mala. Siempre acepto criticas. _


	5. Diferentes Peticiones Parte 2

**Diferentes peticiones; Parte 2**

Abandoné el local apresuradamente, luchando por despertarme de aquella horrible y desquiciante pesadilla en la que me veía inmersa. El hombre misteriosos me siguió dejando un billete sobre la mesa como pago de las bebidas que no habíamos llegado a consumir. Pero intenté ignorarle, intentando pensar que si le ignoraba me dejaría en paz, lo cual, evidentemente no ocurrió.

Estaba intentando abrir la puerta de mi edificio cuando al fin me dio caza.

—Calmesé y atiéndame unos segundos —pidió, sujetándome las manos.

—¡No! ¡Basta de toda esta locura! —perdí los nervios —Aléjense de mi, todos. He renunciado a mi puesto, a la investigación y todo lo que ha traído con ella.

—Un momento, ¿Ha renunciado?

—Exacto —afirmé, y aprovechando el desconcierto del tipo, abrí el portal y entré rápidamente.

Por desgracia el hombre parecía tener buenos reflejos y tras unos segundos de desconcierto, evito que la puerta se cerrase y me siguió hasta mi apartamento, justo en el momento en el que me disponía ha entrar.

—¿Qué hace? —dije incrédula al verle entrar tras de mi —No, no puede entrar aquí. Esto es allanamiento, está loco... ¡Fuera! ¡Largo de aquí, ahora!

—Necesito que se calme —me pidió mostrándome las palmas de las manos en un gesto conciliador.

—Y yo necesito que se vaya, que usted la loca del teléfono, esos dos asesinos y todos mafiosos del mundo salgan de mi vida para siempre —contesté.

—Eso ya es imposible —aseguró.

—No, no lo es —le contradije—. Mañana me voy a Europa, lejos de todo este sin sentido.

—Piensa huir a Italia —aseguro más tranquilo, como si le hubiera dicho algo bueno— ¿Milan? Sí, seguro que se marcha a Milan, con su padre, con el cual no habla desde hace cerca de un año, pero que si es necesario la ayudará a instalarse y mantendrá por un tiempo, mientras no le haga visitas ni llame a su casa...

—¿Cómo sabe todo eso? —dije sorprendida.

—Porque sabemos mucho acerca de usted, no ha sido elegida por casualidad señorita Tazia, ni mucho menos —dijo con solvencia y seguridad mientras se paseaba por el recibidor de mi apartamento —. Ahora, si mi invita a pasar, nos sentamos y deja que la explique, la contaré quienes somos, que queremos y que salidas tiene. Porque las hay, créame. Pero le aseguro que huir precisamente a Italia cuando una de las familias de la Cosa Nostra está tras de usted no es muy inteligente.

En su boca, su gran boca, todo resultaba tan obvio que me sentí estúpida por mi ocurrente idea de viajar a la madre patria de la mafia. Abochornada por parecer tan estúpida como sin duda había sido accedí a su petición y le indique que entrase en la sala contigua.

Con un gesto que me resulto grácil, Maximilian se quitó su gabardina y la doblo con cuidado antes de dejarla en una de las butacas, para tomar asiento en el sillon de enfrente. Sacando una pitillera plateada me ofreció un cigarro, el cual miré por unos segundos.

—Si va a fumar ofrezcame uno dentro de 3 minutos, pero ahora mismo intentaré mantener la poca entereza que me queda —aseguré.

—Como quiera —dijo, y se encendió el cigarro acercándose uno de los ceniceros que adornaban la mesa de café—. Por favor —pidió, indicándome con la mano que tomara asiento.

—Espero que sea sincero —le insté—, brutalmente sincero.

—Me temo que es mejor que sepa lo necesario, sino estaría demasiado implicada.

—Ya estoy implicada, así que no me venga con mierdas... y deme ese maldito cigarro.

Lo que más recuerdo una vez que mis labios se posaron sobre la boquilla del pitillo, es la sensación mareante y fuerte, pero placentera del humo entrando en mi cuerpo y la nicotina haciendo efecto en mi organismo. Tal vez fuera por la reacción que provocó en mis neuronas que tras dos únicas caladas reconocí las facciones peculiares del hombre que tenía en mi salón. Y aunque en todos los informas que tenía en mi poder constaba como fallecido, podía asegurar que no era un fantasma, y tampoco parecía un zombi.

—Usted... Usted es el Agente Smecker —declaré—. Es el hombre que llevo la primera investigación de los MacManus...

—Exacto, suponía que me reconocería antes o después —asintió.

—Pero...

—Estoy muerto —sonrió—. Sí, un tecnicismo... pero indispensable que quería ayudar en esta empresa.

—¿Ayudar?

—Tanto la Ex-agente Eunice Bloom como yo, junto con otros miembros de las fuerzas de seguridad hemos estado ayudando la familia MacManus desde hace un tiempo. Yo al estar muerto puedo tener mas libertad de movimiento, pero Eunice solo puede ser nuestro contacto telefónico, toda la agencia la está buscando.

—¿Tele...? Ella es Lube Ice Moon, la mujer con la que he estado hablando... —comprendí en ese instante.

—Lube Ice Moon es un anagrama de Eunice Bloom, es una romántica y la gustan esos enigmas y juegos. Yo por mi parte opte por una tapadera más burda pero sin duda igual de efectiva —le miré inquisitiva—. Uso mi segundo nombre(1).

—Entonces el Grupo Progedri también esta ayudando a los MacManus —apunté, entendiendo la información tan misteriosa que me dieron por teléfono por preguntar por Lube, ahora Eunice.

—Evidentemente, el Grupo Progedri pertenece a una corporación de empresas con intereses en el Vaticano y por lo tanto...

—Ehhh eh... Alto ahí, ¿ha dicho Vaticano? ¿El Estado Vaticano? ¿Ese Vaticano?

—Ya le dije que era mejor que ciertas cosas no le fueran reveladas.

—Y, ¿qué es lo que quiere el Vaticano, una corporación multinacional, un par de ex-agentes del FBI, uno de ellos muertos, por cierto, y dos presos de mi?

—Tres —corrigió—, tres presos. Romeo Salamanca también la va a necesitar.

—Visto que hasta el Papa me requiere, ya no me voy a sorprender, ¿no?

—Brevemente, vamos a sacar a los tres de la prisión antes del juicio, y necesitamos de su colaboración dentro de la prisión y de su complicidad una vez que estén fuera. Es el único motivo por el que permitimos que llevase a cabo su investigación sobre esa idea absurda de la Herencia Psicológica.

—No es absurda —contesté molesta.

—Nunca he sido un hombre de fe, por ello no creo en ella.

—Trabaja para el Vaticano —comenté.

—No, trabajo con una gran empresa con la que tengo intereses comunes y que financia esta labor.

—Claro... Me dijo que había una forma de salir de esta, eso es lo que me interesa.

—¿No quiere considerar prestarnos su ayuda?

—En absoluto —aseguré con rotundidad —¿Cual es el plan para que yo siga con mi vida?

—¿Por qué no quiere considerarlo ni unos momentos?

—Son asesinos, son dos personas que si mi investigación está en lo correcto, como estoy segura que será, han nacido psicologicamente programados para asesinar, lo llevan en su mentalidad y moral de manera innata y no pueden cambiar. Si salen volverán a matar.

—A asesinos y personas peligrosas.

—Matarán —reafirmé dejando el cigarro en el cenicero, para que terminara de consumirse—. Matar está mal, no importan los motivos.

—Pero usted quiere continuar con su investigación, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó apagando el cigarro en el cenicero, obviamente negué.

—Le aseguro que no tiene porque preocuparse de esos matones que la visitaron, dos agentes de la policía que están al tanto de todo, vigilaran la casa de su abuela y la seguirán para que nadie intenta hacerla daño, y yo me quedaré por aquí, pendiente de que tampoco puedan volver a estar cerca de usted. Una vez que los chicos hayan volado la mafia la dejará en paz.

—Mi abuela —murmuré siendo consciente de que ella también corría peligro por mi culpa.

—La mafia tiene una habilidad innata para hacer daño donde mas duele, por eso desde hace un par de horas su abuela esta completamente segura. Usted podrá seguir son su investigación por un tiempo más, y si cambia de opinión sobre nuestro proyecto...

—No lo haré —aseguré, levantándome pues con todo dicho sólo deseaba que aquel hombre se marchara.

—¿No lo hará por qué realmente no quiere o porque piensa que eso determinara algo de su Herencia Psicológica? —preguntó siguiéndome hasta el recibidor, lo que hizo que me girase confusa —Le dije que la investigamos. No hay datos sobre sus padres biológicos, sus padres adoptivos se divorciaron cuando usted tenía 4 años y su madre murió de un derrame cerebral cinco años después, ha vivido con su abuela desde entonces, pues su padre no tardó en rehacer su vida y regresar a Italia, de donde era originario y tener una exitosa bogada de tintos. Supongo que su afán por demostrar la existencia de esa teoría estrafalaria y su evidente vida intachable se debe al deseo de saber algo de sus verdaderos orígenes, esas usuales pregunta, ¿de donde venimos? ¿quienes somos?. Creo que no quiere colaborar, no porque piense realmente que esos dos hombres merezcan ser castigados, sino porque hacerlo sería algo calificable como malo, un delito, y si usted es una delincuente tal vez sus padres también lo fueran.

—Adiós —dije señalado la puerta.

—Sí, es lo que pensaba...

.

* * *

.

Desde que el técnicamente difunto Agente Smecker abandonó mi domicilio estuve manteniendo una lucha interna, lidiando con miles de preguntas y dudas. Pasé el día siguiente intentando trabajar, intentando vaguear, intentando leer, ver la televisión, peleándome con mi ordenador porque la conexión a Internet iba realmente mal, jugar con Piaget o salir pasear, con el conocimiento de que ese agente estaba a una distancia prudencial por mi seguridad.

Volví a llamar al fiscal, e informarle de los cambios en mi agenda, los cuales me permitirían continuar con mi investigación si no había problemas, los cuales, no hubo, supongo que gracias al Grupo Progedri.

Evité visitar a mi abuela, pues el hecho de verme con la cara amoratada conllevaría una conversación que no estaba dispuesta a mantener, y la llamé inventándome un escusa sobre haber conocido a un chico, y pasar mi día libre con él, dejando caer que tal vez las próximas noches tampoco pudiera ir a visitarla. El numero de noches estaría determinado por el tiempo que mi cara aún estuviera marcada por el puñetazo del italiano, evidentemente. La escusa resulto perfecta, pues si algo deseaba mi abuela, que no fuera tenerme en su casa las veinticuatro horas del día, era que conociera a un chico y formase mi propia familia, es decir que la diera bisnietos, muchos y ruidosos bisnietos.

Así, con el machacante pensamiento de en el lio en que me había metido, y sí ceder a las pretensiones de Smecker, como parecía que algo en mi deseaba, sin entender muy bien porque, o seguir siendo una persona respetable y con una vida tranquila, puede que aburrida incluso, pero una vida segura y al lado correcto de la ley, llegó el día que debía volver a Hoag.

Mi aspecto no pasó desapercibido entre los guardias y demás trabajadores de la penitenciaria, que no cortaron en preguntarme que me había sucedido, pues el maquillaje no podía disimular la lesión. Intenté un historia sobre un atracador que intentó robarme el bolso, y un policía de paisano que consiguió detenerle.

—Como si no tuvieras bastante con lidiar con delincuentes aquí, encima te asaltan fuera —dijo uno de los guardias, ante lo cual reí junto con el resto.

—Cierto, deberíamos tener un veto, para que no nos molestasen en nuestro tiempo libre —bromeé.

—Lo propondré en la próxima reunión sindical —continuó con la broma.

Durante todo el rato de charla no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa, como si alguien pudiera descubrir que, aún sin desearlo, formaba parte de un complot para ayudar a tres presos a fugarse de prisión, pero sabía que mi psicosis era infundada pues no había ningún motivo para que nadie sospechase nada, no al meno más que los días anteriores.

Al llegár a mi despacho descubrí que mi charla me había retrasado y ambos hermanos estaban dentro de mi despacho esperando junto a una pareja de guardias.

—No quería que esperasen fuera —explicó Henry —¿Que la ha pasado? —preguntó al ver mi cara.

—Nada importante —mentí—. Ha hecho bien en hacer que esperen aquí, ya me ocupo yo —dije haciendo que abandonaran el despecho.

Me dirigí a mi mesa con el maletín en la mano, pasando junto a los dos hermano sin mirarlos, pero a Murphy que era el que estaba más cerca no le paso desapercibido mi amoratado rostro, y sorprendido se levantó hacia mi.

—¿Qué coño la han hecho en la cara? —preguntó acercándose demasiado e impidiendo que llegase hasta mi asiento.

—¡Cielo santo! —dijo Connor —¿Quién la ha hecho eso?

—Pensé que ya os lo habían contado... —dije apartándome de Murphy, y mostrándome lo mas fría posible hacía ellos.

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre ellos, confusos y desorientados.

—¿De que leches habla? —preguntó Murphy

—Vuestros compinches fuera, creía que os habrían puesto al corriente de lo que me ha sucedido, y de que no podéis contar conmigo para salir de aquí —dije con acritud.

—Pero... —comenzó ha hablar Connor, aún desconcertado.

—Oh vamos... no intentéis disimular, ¿de acuerdo? Hable con Smecker y me contó todo, y que tiene pensado para sacaros de aquí —espeté—. Claro que hizo falta que un par de sicarios italianos me hicieran una visita poco amistosa, y me pidieran que ayudase a mataron antes de eso... pero sólo son nimiedades— dije con tono sarcástico señalando el morado de mi cara.

—¿Eso se lo hicieron unos matones por nuestra culpa? —preguntó Murphy aun confuso pero visiblemente molesto —Le mataré, se lo prometo, pagaran por lo que le han hecho.

—¿Es que no lo sabías ya? —pregunté molesta.

—¿Cómo podíamos saberlo? Estamos en aislamiento, no tenemos comunicación con nadie, sólo con un párroco que viene los domingos, y siempre hay guardias presentes.

Entonces comprendí más claramente cual era el lugar que me habían reservado en toda ese enrevesado plan de fuga. Debía ser el contacto, el mensajero entre los hermanos y sus cómplices fuera.

—¿La dio alguna información para nosotros? —pregunto Murphy mordiéndose las uñas.

—No, y no lo hará —contesté con rotundidad—. No voy a ayudarles, yo no pedí esto ni quiero estar en esto. Sólo me importa mi investigación, y respecto a vosotros dos mi único interés se centra en los psicológico.

—Entonces nos va a delatar... estamos jodidos —dijo Murphy mirando a su hermano.

Me quedé desconcertada, porque delatar toda la trama era algo que ni se me había ocurrido hacer, no lo había tenido en cuenta, pese a ser lo más sensato, y evidentemente lo moralmente adecuado. El motivo por el que, aun teniendo la posibilidad de destapar todo aquello, seguía sin hacerlo se me escapaba. Sí les delataba truncaría mi investigación, me justifiqué a mi misma.

—No les voy a delatar —aseguré—, eso iría en contra de mis propios intereses. Pero no quiero tener conocimiento alguno de nada que tenga que ver con todo ese asunto.

—Y esos matones que la golpearon, ¿sabe para quien trabajaban? ¿De que familia eran? —preguntó Connor tras comprender que yo no quería ayudarles.

—No, y es igual... Smecker me ha asegurada que me protegerán de ellos y a mi familia, y una vez que todo acabe me dejaran en paz.

—Ya la hemos dicho que no vamos a dejar esto así, ¡la han pegado! Ningún hombre que golpea a una mujer se puede quedar tan tranquilo —aseguró Murphy—. Ademas podrían seguir siendo peligroso para usted

No podía negar que el gesto me parecía halagador, y que se preocupasen por mi seguridad incluso sabiendo que yo no colaboraría con su plan era sorprendente y gratificante.

—No es necesario... que os arriesguéis por mi —dije cohibida.

—Puede que no, pero es lo que hacemos —sentenció Connor con una sonrisa segura.

—Exacto —dijo Murphy señalándome con el dedo.

—Entendemos que no quiera verse implicada en algo tan peligroso, pero ya está metida sin quererlo, lo menos que podemos hacer es evitar que corra mas riesgos —explicó Connor.

—Yo... Gracias —dije finalmente —¿Entonces, seguirán con la terapia? Me ayudarán con mi investigación.

—Claro, nos gusta su compañía —alegó Connor tras mirar a su hermano, lo cual me saco una sonrisa, de la cual me arrepentí un segundo después.

El tiempo de la cita terminó sin poder avanzar nada en lo que realmente me importaba, y los guardias aparecieron tras la puerta, pero tuvieron la consideración de no usar sus llaves para entrar y esperar a que yo presionase el interruptor.

Al igual que los MacManus me levanté de mi asiento.

—Gracias por no delatarnos —dijo Murphy mirándome fijamente.

—Lo hago por mi —dije tratando de convencerme a mi misma.

.

* * *

.

En el trayecto que llevaba hasta mi domicilio noté que un coche me seguía, lo cual me alteró, haciendo que pudiera sentir el frenético latido de mi corazón. Pero cuando el vehículo se acerco lo suficiente puede identificar por el retrovisor que el hombre que conducía era Smecker, que como había prometido me vigilaba de cerca.

Pese a ello, al llegar a mi casa y abrir el buzón del correo encontré una desagradable sorpresa. Entre todas las facturas y folletos de publicidad se encontraba una carta, un sobre de color beige, que enseguida identifiqué, idéntico al que me habían mostrado los matones que me golpearon. Nerviosa deje caer toda la correspondencia al suelo. La recogí con manos temblorosas, y subí a mi apartamento, temiendo encontrar allí a los matones.

Entré encontrando solo a Piaget que indiferente a todo me miró desde el suelo entrando en el salón para tumbarse en algún mueble. Cogí el teléfono pero no tenía cobertura, por lo cual fui hasta el teléfono de mi casa y marqué el numero que Eunice me había facilitado.

—Hola, soy Cat... la Docto..

—Sí, sé quien eres, eres la única que tiene este número —dijo ella con tono sosegado, consciente de mi nerviosismo—, ¿Qué sucede?

—He recibido una carta...

—Paúl estará en tu apartamento en dos minutos, tranquila —me dijo sin más, refiriéndose a Smecker, cortando la llamada sin darme tiempo si quiera a asentir.

Como había asegurado la Ex-agente, su antiguo compañero se presentó en mi puerta antes de que pudiera colocar mi abrigo o poder sentirme más intranquila.

—¿La ha abierto? —dijo entrando por la puerta atropelladamente, yo me limite a negar, mostrando el sobre.

Con gestó profesional y acostumbrado, observo el sobre a contra luz, y lo palpo.

—Dudo que tenga huellas, no son estúpidos —aseguró abriéndolo y leyendo la carta por mi—. Aunque no se lo crea son buenas noticias.

—¿Dice que lamentan lo ocurrido y que puedo seguir con mi vida sin más? —pregunté.

—No, no son tan buenas noticias. Pero son buenas sin duda — dijo volviendo a meter la carta en el sobre y este en su gabardina y con la intención de marcharse.

—Un momento, ¿no piensa decirme que pone? —pregunté extrañada.

—¿Pensé que no quería tener nada que ver con esto?

—No use juegos psicológicos conmigo, hágame el favor —contesté—. Esa carta es para mi, y debo saber lo que pone.

—No, a no ser que quiera seguir estando implicada

—Ya estoy implicada, por su culpa —le acusé —. Ahí seguro que hay una indicación o una orden y conocerla me puede ser de ayuda, mas que no tener idea de nada.

—Es una carta de la familia Yakavetta, se disculpan por que su primer encuentro fuera accidentado, y se alegran porque no haya puesto al corriente a la policía —dijo con tono trivial —. Deben tener algún topo en el cuerpo, evidentemente. Dicen que sea prudente y siga como hasta ahora, en unas semanas se pondrán en contacto con usted.

—¿Y donde están las buenas noticias?

—En unas semanas los chicos estarán fuera...

—¿Cómo? No, mi investiga... nada, déjelo —me callé, evidentemente nunca tendría tiempo de poder hacer nada relevante en mi investigación.

—Lo siento —dijo, conociendo mis pensamientos—. No sacará mucho en este tiempo, pero menos es nada.

Asentí derrotada, y me encaminé hacia el recibidor para que se marchase de mi domicilio.

—¿Puedo hacer una llamada? —pidió antes de dejar el apartamento.

—¿No tiene teléfono? —pregunté confusa

—Sí, pero no funcionan en este apartamento —indicó, y mirando mi mirada confusa se adelantó a explicar —. Instale un inhibidor de frecuencia cuando me invitó el último día, para que ni la policía o la mafia pueda poner micrófonos o pinchar su teléfono.

Eso explicaba que no tuviera cobertura en el teléfono y la mala señal de mi Internet en los últimos días. Tras maldecir en silencio a aquél hombre y a sus familiares vivos y difuntos le acompañe hasta la cocina para que usase el teléfono.

Llamo a Eunice y la informó de lo que indicaba la carta.

—No, ella sigue negándose a colaborar, ¿no es así? —preguntó mirándome, mientras hablaba por el aparato, a lo cual asentí poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Bien, sí... Lo intentaremos con el abogado, y sino podremos decírselo con el párroco, aunque nos llevara más tiempo y no sé si lo comprenderán... Sé que el tiempo es limitado... contábamos con ello. Hasta luego.

Tras la conversación le acompañe hasta la puerta.

—No les diga a ellos que eran los Yakavetta —le pedí antes de abrir la puerta para dejarle salir.

—Teme que hagan justicia en su nombre ¿no?

—Sé que lo harán.

—Veo la confusión en sus ojos doctora, sé que no esta segura de querer mantenerse al margen —dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos—. Y, ¿sabe de donde nacen sus dudas?

—¿Intenta psicoanalizarme? Ese es mi campo —comenté a la defensiva.

—Nace del desconocimiento —ignoró mi comentario sin apartar los ojos de los míos—, de no haber mirado a los ojos a quien tiene verdadera maldad en su interior —se alejó un paso y he hizo ademanes con la mano enfatizando sus palabras—. Piensa que los chicos son malvados porque lo que hacen no entra en lo establecido por la sociedad y sus normas morales. Ese es el único motivo que le impide colaborar en esta empresa.

—Son asesino, ya se lo dije —repetí, de nuevo en parte diciéndomelo a mi misma.

—Cuando vea la maldad en los ojos de una persona comprenderá la diferencia que hay entre ellos y los verdaderos monstruos que rondan por el mundo.

—Y ¿Eso como ocurrirá? —pregunté altiva.

—Por favor... Doctora, usted trabaja en el lugar que aloja a los peores elementos de esta sociedad.

—No tengo permiso para estar en contacto con otros reclusos...

—Échele imaginación —sentenció.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Porque sigue hablando conmigo, y aunque sabe que su investigación es un caso perdido no ha renunciado aún.

Aquella respuesta me sentó como un puñetazo en el estomagó, y no supe que contestar, abrí la puerta de mi apartamento para que se marchase.

—Precioso su gato por cierto —dijo antes de abandonar mi domicilio.

.

* * *

~Continuara~

* * *

.

(1) En Boondock Saint II: All Saints Day se revela que el nombre completo del personaje de Willem Dafoe es Paul Maximilian Smecker

**NdA: **_Ya, con este capitulo creo que todas las piezas del tablero estan presentadas y se conoce más o menos el lugar que ocupan, pese a que no todos han salido aún en la historia, prometo que lo harán y será ademas a partir de aquí. Tal vez estos capitulos resulten un poco tediosos, pero son necesarios. _

_Para cualquier cosilla sabéis que me podéis dejar un comentario. Siempre son de agradecer, sí, siempre, así que si tenéis criticas o veis cosas que se pueden mejorar no dudéis en decirlo. Y si por el contrario os gusta el capitulo pues también se agradece saberlo, jeje. _


	6. No hay otra opción

**No hay otra opción**

Si en algún momento pensé que yo tenía autoridad o poder de decisión en todo lo que estaba pasando, lo que sucedió en mi siguiente día de trabajo, me dejó las cosas más que claras. Yo no tenía ni voz ni voto en todo eso, era una simple marioneta y ni siquiera sabía hacía donde o con que propósito se movían los hilos que me manejaban.

Fue nada más llegar, en administración me tendieron un mensaje telefónico y un sobre con un informe. El mensaje que diligentemente había sido apuntado por un trabajador de Hoag era claro y conciso. Lo leí extrañada de que Eunice hubiera contactado con la prisión y no conmigo directamente:

"El grupo Progedri considera que se investigación debe ampliarse al Sr. Salamanca para tener un base de contraste"

El informe, en un sobre cerrado, se refería básicamente a los motivos por lo que el grupo Progedri, a fin de que realizara una investigación sin cabos sueltos y con todos los datos posibles, tenía a bien, pedirme que incluyera a Romeo Salamanca. Así poder determinar como en su caso la psicología del individuo presentaba patrones diferentes.

Cuando llegue a mi despacho dejé ambas cosas en mi escritorio, junto con mi maletín.

—Hijas de puta...

Ellos si tenían los cabos bien atados, no había necesidad de dejarme una nota telefónica, pero al hacerlo ponían en conocimiento a los trabajadores de la prisión de sus deseos, es decir sus ordenes, pues ellos me financiaban y como se suele decir, poderoso caballero es Don Dinero. El informe era la escenografía, lo importante era la nota. Ahora no me quedaba otra que aceptar.

Iban a usarme, lo quisiera o no.

Renunciar.

Delatar.

Huir.

Todas esas opciones se me pasaron por la cabeza, y finalmente cogí el teléfono de mi despacho y marque el cero para ponerme con central.

—Hola, soy la Doctora Tazia —dije la aparato —. Necesito que me indiquen a que horas sería posible programar sesiones a lo largo de la semana, con el recluso Romeo Salamanca, desconozco su numero de ingreso.

El hombre de voz pastosa al otro lado del auricular me dijo que esos datos tardarían un poco en poder facilitármelo, pues era un preso de aislamiento y todo lo referente a ellos debía ser comprobado y aprobado por el alcaide. Le dí las gracias y colgué a la espera de que se me informará. Estaba segura de que el alcaide aceptaría, si hubiera algún problema al respecto con seguridad el grupo Progedrí y los dos agentes a sus servició lo hubieran encontrado y solucionado con antelación.

Cuando llegó la hora de la sesión con Murphy aún seguía molesta, estaría molesta el resto de mi vida, estaba seguro de ello.

La sesión consistió en ver su reacción ante ciertas imágenes, dibujos, fotografías y también su opinión sobre citas y frases sobre diferentes cuestiones. Intentaba mantenerme seria y mantenerme distante a cualquier cosa que no fuera lo exclusivamente profesional.

—¿Sigue molesta? —preguntó Murphy, tras cuarenta minutos de sesión productiva.

—Eso es irrelevante, vamos a centrarnos en lo importante, ¿de acuerdo? —dije ignorando su pregunta—. Afirma o niega la frase: El fin justifica los medios.

—Sí, aunque depende de los medios y del fin —dijo él —. No estábamos de acuerdo con todo esto. Cuando el cura nos los dijo nos pareció mala idea. Connor le mandó un mensaje a Smeker, pero todo estaba ya en marcha... no sabíamos nada aquí dentro.

—Ponga un ejemplo sobre ese depende —ignoré su explicación.

—Tienes que creerme, no queríamos que corrieras peligro, ni tu ni nadie —siguió explicando ignorándome él a mi —. Siempre lo hicimos por nuestra cuenta, sin implicar a nadie que no quisiera. Y no dejaremos que nada malo te ocurra, nos ayudes o no.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué vais ha hacer aquí metidos? —perdí el control.

—Pues ayúdanos a salir.

—Para que ejecutéis a más gente, y encima en mi nombre... No, gracias —Alegué —. Yo no quiero muertes en mi conciencia.

—Entonces tendrás sobre ella todo lo que esos cabrones hagan y no has ayudado a impedir —dijo con un tono mas violento al que solía emplear —. El fin justifica los medios, si se consigue que el mal no venza, ¿sabe que es lo único que necesitan los malos para ganar, Doctora?

—No —contesté tras pensarlo unos segundos.

—Que los buenos no hagan nada.

—Claro, y vosotros sois los buenos ¿me equivoco? —dije con una sonrisa cansada.

—Sí, se equivoca —contestó para mi sorpresa —no diga vosotros, diga nosotros. Si no hacemos nada, ni nosotros ni usted, los malos seguirán en las calles asustando a los inocentes. ¿Que medios no justificarían ese fin?

—Creía que respetaban mi decisión.

—Lo hago, por eso la ayudo a que usted también lo haga —contestó con tono relajado y jovial, como era habitual en él —. Es usted la que no se permite llevar a cabo la decisión que ha tomado.

—Me decisión es clara —contesté, sin entender lo que quería decirme.

—Lo sé, pero dice lo contrario...

El aviso de la puerta sonó, anunciando el fin de la sesión y la llegada de Connor para su consulta. Cuando me hube quedado a sulas con el otro hermano no le di tiempo a decirme nada ni ha desviar la conversación a nada que no fuera la investigación.

—Yo pregunto, tu contestas —le dije con severidad —. Contesta solo lo que te pregunte, y no quiero una sola alusión a nada que no sea la terapia, ¿de acuerdo?

—Doctora mi hermano y yo...

—Esa no era la pregunta, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero...

—Si no lo hacemos a mi manera cada uno tendrá su sesión a una hora del día, y no es un farol —amenacé, y por fin Connor se rindió y pudimos seguir la sesión con normalidad.

.

* * *

.

Antes de abandonar la prisión tuve una reunión con el alcaide, breve y simple, donde me autorizó a mantener sesiones con Romeo y se mostró complacido del interés por las instituciones penitenciaras que tenía mi patrocinador, que evidentemente había hecho una donación a Hoag. A dónde iban a parar esos ingresos fue algo que no quise preguntar.

De camino a casa, Smecker me adelantó con el coche, lo cual me sorprendió, y me indicó con los intermitentes que girase a la izquierda, por lo que lo hice y le seguí por donde él me indicaba. Ya había asimilado que intentar revelarme no iba a servir para nada y era absurdo.

Aparcó el coche lejos de mi casa, en un barrio por donde apenas había pasado más de una o dos veces en toda mi vida. Baje del Mss Daisy y le seguí como me indicó, con un rápido y sutil movimiento de cabeza, hasta el interior de un bar Irlandés.

Una vez allí pareció más relajado, y pidió dos Bourbon dobles, que rechacé con un gesto con la mano al camarero.

—Doc, está es la doctora que nos esta ayudando a sacar a los chicos de la cárcel —dijo Smecker al camarero.

—Yo no... —intenté negar.

—Entonces pi pida lo que... que quiera porque invita la casa... ¡Joder! —dijo el tal Doc.

—Síndrome de Tourette* —Explicó Smecker tomándose de un trago el licor.

—Ya...

—¿Ha visto las novedades?

—Sí, he recibido el mensaje, y el alcaide me deja tratar a Romeo, pero —cambie mi tono a uno mucho mas duro—. ¿Qué parte de "no cuenten conmigo" no son capaces de entender?

—La parte en la que no nos queda otra —contestó, y se bebió el contenido de mi vaso, de nuevo de un solo trago —. Las cosas se han complicado, y la vamos a necesitar. El cura, el que confesaba a los chicos ha sufrido una embolia.

—Lo siento...

—Se recuperará, pero eso sólo la deja a usted como contacto.

—Yo no...

—No la queda otra —me interrumpió —. O nos ayuda o se enfrenta a la mafia.

Doc se acercó desde el otro lado de la barra portando una botella de vino en la mano y una copa redonda.

—Este es mi mejor vino... se... seguro que la gusta más —ofreció sirviéndome una copa.

—Gracias —dije con una sonrisa.

—Son buenos chicos, ¿verdad? —me pregunto sin darme tiempo a contestar —Muy, muy buenos chicos. Todas esas men... mentiras que escriben ¡Mierda! ¡Coño! Lo dicen los que no le conocen —siguió hablando con aquellos tic característicos de su trastorno neuro-psiquiátrico —. Es lo que siempre digo, El habito no es... todo lo que reluce.

—¿Como? —pregunté confusa, antes de beber el vino.

—Si no los conocen no deben opinar, son buenos, muy, muy buenos chicos... —ignoró mi pregunta y se alejó para seguir colocando botellas al otro lado de la barra.

—Créame que siento que haya sido de esta manera, pero solo la usaremos para lo esencial —se disculpó Smecker.

—Usarme —dije con tono amargo.

—No es que sea una delincuente, técnicamente nadie la podría acusar de nada, así que no tiene porque preocuparse.

—Claro...

.

* * *

.

Mi cara seguía presentando las lesiones del ataque de los mafiosos, por lo que mi contacto con mi abuela se limitaban a conversaciones telefónicas, largas conversaciones telefónicas, eso sí. La pobre pensaba que mi relación con el hombre desconocido iba viento en popa y estaba tan ilusionada con ello que no la importaba que llevase varios días sin aparecer. Tampoco había reparado en que un par de hombres la seguían y vigilaban a cada instante del día, lo cual era de agradecer, pues con su imaginación y facilidad para la invención de historias fantasiosas podía llegar a imaginar lo que sucedía, pues era tan estrambótico que ninguna persona cabal llegaría a pensarlo, pero ella no era no era de ese tipo de personas.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó con curiosidad la teléfono.

—Moreno... con los ojos claros —dije mientras apartaba a Piaget del plato de comida que iba meter al microondas.

—Claros ¿Azules o...?

—Azules... azul claro —dije sin pensar —. Quita bicho que no me dejar...

—¿Vais a cenar juntos? —siguió con sus interrogatorio.

—Emmm... sí, sí claro... estoy haciendo la cena —contesté —así que te dejo que sino se me quema la carne.

—¿Qué estás cocinando?

—Pollo.. no, pollo no... esto...

—No puedes hacer pollo —dijo con rotundidad.

—Que no es pollo es otra cosa... Nona me despistas, te dejo —la corté nerviosa—. Ti voglio tanto bene. —Colgué soltando un bufido.

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente tuve mi primera entrevista con Romeo, que teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ningún tipo de terapia pensada, ni de planificación, fue bastante bien. Era un hombre curioso, que quería hacer algo grande, formar parte de algo grande y que las demas personas se sintieran orgullosas de él.

—Si no se encuentra aún con fuerzas para que sigamos con esto, podemos cancelarlo o retrasarlo, hace poco que salió de la enfermería.

—Dos semanas que me desperté, Doctora —me contestó —. Pero soy duro, muy duro.

—Me alegro.

—Y dígame, esas cosas que yo la cuente, no se las dirá a nadie, es ¿cómo se dice? Secreto profesional —preguntó mirando mi blog de notas.

—Sí, claro —asentí —. Pero sólo tendrá que contestarme lo que usted quiera, no está obligado a nada.

Me hablo un poco de su infancia, pero pronto paso a referirse a su colaboración con los hermanos y lo orgulloso que estaba su tío de él. Por costumbre fui apuntando las cosas mas relevantes de su narración. Aunque sabía que toda aquella información no serviría para nada.

Pocos minutos después de que Romeo dejase el despacho, Connor entro con los dos guardias que le acompañaban como cada día.

—Henry, necesito que venga también Murphy si no hay ninguna pega —le indiqué —Podría informar y traérmelo. Desde hoy las reuniones serán conjuntas y de dos horas.

—Por supuesto Doctora —dijo el guardia con amabilidad antes de salir.

—Gracias, por hacer que pasemos tiempo juntos —me agradeció Connor.

—No lo hago por eso —contesté con seriedad —. Mi tiempo es limitado, según Smecker, y me cundirá mas si lo hacemos así —no era una escusa, sino la verdad por completo —. Puede que para el resto yo, y mi investigación, sólo sea un recurso para un fin completamente diferente, pero para mi es lo único que importa.

—Entiendo...

—Espero su colaboración —pedí con el mismo tono frío —, esto es lo único que me retiene aquí.

—También está viendo a Romeo —comentó —me lo dijo uno de los guardias.

—Si, pero no por que yo quiera, tras lo que le ha sucedido a su párroco, no tengo otra opción que colaborar.

—Lo siento —dijo cambiando por completo su expresión —No queríamos que se viera...

—Ya... ya... todos lo sienten mucho...

—De verd...

—Ya está aquí su hermano —le interrumpí al ver a Murphy tras el cristal de la puesta, estaba cansada de las escusas de todos ellos.

Un poco desconcertado Murphy tomo asiento junto a su hermano, pero permaneció callado hasta que los guardias salieron.

—La están obligando a colaborar, porque sin el padre Thomas no les queda otra opción —comentó Connor a Murphy, antes de que yo pudiera decir nada.

—No pueden hacer eso, debe negarse... —dijo mirándome sorprendido —. Esto está yendo demasiado lejos con ella. Smecker no la puede obligar.

—Es la mafia o vosotros —indiqué —. Así que sí puede.

—Dígale que no, que nosotros no queremos que las cosas se hagan así —insistió Murphy.

—Creo que si hubiera otra opción la estarían llevando a cabo —contesté —. Sé que Smecker tampoco quería esto. Pero si es lo que hay, intentaré sacarle partido. Así que comencemos la sesión, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito obtener toda la información posible antes de... de que pase lo que va a pasar.

—Vamos a ello Doctora —dijo Connor.

—Tiene toda nuestra cooperación —asintió Murphy.

—Me alegra oír eso —confesé —. Hoy vamos a trabajar con colores e ideas.

La sesión muy productiva y puede avanzar más de lo que había imagina, muchísimo más que en las anteriores, lo que hacía que estuviera realmente animada y contenta.

Casi al final de la sesión recibí una llamada al teléfono del despacho. Sin darme tiempo a decir nada una voz masculina comenzó ha hablar.

—Doctora, soy el Detective Duffy.

—¿Duffy?¿Qué desea?

—Se trata de su abuela...

No recuerdo las palabras exactas que dijo a continuación, tan sólo se que el teléfono se me escurrió de las manos y todo mi despacho comenzó a girar hasta que la luz se apagó y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté estaba en el suelo, Murphy me abanicaba con mi bloc de notas, intentando incorporarme, mientras Connor hablaba por el teléfono con el detective.

—¿Cómo coño ha sucedido eso? — increpaba por el aparato—Se suponía que la estabais vigilando.

—¿Cat...? ¿Cat estás bien? —me preguntaba Murphy pero no sabía que decir.

Los guardias llegaron a la puerta del despacho y al contemplar la escena tras el cristal se alarmaron, pensando que estaba siendo atacada.

—Te tengo que dejar —dijo Connor por el teléfono —. Tenemos problemas.

Sin esperar que yo me incorporase y les dejase entrar, los guardias usaron sus llaves para entrar al despacho.

—¡Aléjense de la Doctora! ¡Ahora! —Gritaron al acceder a la sala —¡No la toquen! ¡Las manos en alto!

—No hacíamos nada...

—Esto tiene una explicación...

Intentaba explicarse los hermanos.

—¿Doctora, se encuentra bien?

—Sí, ellos me ayudaban... me desmaye... mi abuela... mi abuela...

* * *

.~Continuará~.

* * *

_El síndrome de Tourette*: es un trastorno neurológico caracterizado por movimientos repetitivos, estereotipados e involuntarios y la emisión de sonidos vocales llamados tics. _

**_NdA: _**_Ayer con eso de que fue San Patricio me dije, voy a escribir un capitulillo de los hermanos y la doctora... y claro, debía aparecer Doc... me he reído un montón escribiendo su parte y recordando las pelis. _

_Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Ya sabéis que las opiniones siempre son bienvenidas. Y os agradezco muchísimo todo el apoyo con este Fic. _

_Podéis encontrar contenido extra e información del Fanfic en el Hashtag _**_#terapiadefuga_**_, y poneros en contacto conmigo siguiendo mi perfil de _**_Twitter, __Hotarubi86 _**_o en el de_**_ Hotarubi86 Fanfic __de_**_** Facebook**._


End file.
